Prince of New Thundera
by Animecheetah
Summary: Lion-O has died and his son is Lee-O is the new Lord of the ThunderCats. After he and his family take a trip from New Thundera to the Third Earth ThunderCats base, Lee-O leaves his son Prince Leon there. Leon of course resents this, but stays behind at the base when his parents leave, though it isn't long until he's fighting fighting for his life against merciless mutants.
1. Beginning of the End?

**Hello, this is a story I've written with Elvin Archer. We've enjoyed the show both the 1985 verse as well as the 2011 reboot series. This one does take place in the 1985 ThunderCats verse as it was planned out and outlined before the premier of the 2011 reboot series. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review it. **

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Beginning of the End?

The birds were singing their sweet morning song, while the ThunderCat sat underneath a tree that over looked the meadow where the unicorn heard was grazing. Yawning, he looked at the sky. _There might be a storm later_, he thought to himself. The humidity was a bit heavy for this time of year. A dark shadow passed over the ThunderCat then, a veering noise accompanying it. Sighing, the ThunderCat slowly stood and dusted the dirt from his clothing. He knew all too well what that ship meant. That had been the Royal Flag Ship, which meant the "Mighty" future Lord of the ThunderCats was arriving...and Jagger would have a few choice words for him if he was late in welcoming the brat.

"Asia why weren't you there to welcome our young lord?" the ThunderCat said in his best Jagger impression. Asia shrugged, smirking. "I was helping the unicorn keepers feed their heard." Asia laughed. He could just see Jagger's knowing glare. "If you have time to slack off on patrol, then I bet Snarf Jack would love your help in the kitchen!" Asia laughed again, this time hysterically. Man, could he crack himself up or what? Asia sighed, hopping onto his space board, and flew off towards Cats Lair.

* * *

"Where have you been boyo? Never mind, Their about to make their final pass. This time: Don't take your eyes off him, alright?"

"Yes, Jagger," Asia's golden eyes settled on the ship that was landing.

The Royal Flag ship slowly settled on the other side of the bridge. A door opened to reveal the Royal family, and a ramp slowly touched down to the soft grass. The first one down was the Lord Lee-o, to greet Jagger and then moved aside to let his Lady Katsu descend the ramp and move to greet the secondary lady of the Lair. Asia was rather board when Leon came down the ramp looking more like a proper teenager, but still lacking the movements of a field hand. He was wearing a stuffy silk crimson tunic and baggy brown trousers. The ThunderCat insignia was patched onto the upper right hand corner of his tunic. Asia shook his head. _Of all the blatant... _Well, he'll just have to reteach the skills in a quick review that he had in mind.

"Hey, Asia! How are you do-" Leon began as he was side swiped and landed down in the dirt of the bridge. The other ThunderCats who were near Asia paled visibly.

A low growl escaped Leon's throat, as his golden enraged eyes met Asia's. He was the future Lord of the ThunderCats. His superior officer! How _dare_ he strike him! One of the ThunderCats who'd witnessed it all, immediately held out a hand to the young lord in order to help him up. Leon accepted this, taking her hand and standing, but never took his eyes from Asia.

Turning to see what the commotion was, Jagger could only guess what had transpired. "Savannah, what happened here?"

"Asia struck the young Lord," the ThunderCat who'd helped Leon up replied without hesitation.

"I was hoping that he would avoid it and let me fall. I had been teaching him how to street fight, and I thought that maybe he had remembered how to at least block a blow." Asia replied to the stares that he was getting ranging from accusatory to outright anger.

"Asia," this time it was the Lord of the ThunderCats himself who spoke, "leave the lessons until you are instructed to teach my son."

"Yes, sir," Asia replied polity and without any sort of backtalk, like he would have given to Jagger.

"Now, Jagger," Lord Lee-o said turning his attention to the Jaguar beside him. "We have some business to talk about. Gather everyone in the conference room in twenty minutes, except for Asia. He will be taking my son to the Berbil market."

* * *

Later on that day, Asia and Leon were together in one of the Berbil markets, looking at the different wears and foods.

"Have you ever been to a Berbil market?" Asia asked Leon as he watched the wide eyed Lord watch the dealings that were going on.

"I've read about them-the Berbils- in school," Leon replied after a moment. "I've never actually _seen_ one before."

"Well, you are in for a treat then. They have some of the best candy fruits here than any where else." Asia proudly explained. "They are soo sweet that you can still taste them hours later. Ya just have to be careful to not eat too many, otherwise your stomach will hurt like hell."

Leon nodded, as they slowly walked through the market. He watched the Berbils barter and haggle. It reminded him of the one time he'd snuck out of the Cats Lair on New Thundera. Leon had only been about eight at the time, but (amazingly enough) he'd been able to sneak out of the heavily guarded Lair, and stumbled upon the night market of the capital city. Leon remembered there'd been lots of bartering and haggling going on in the noisy night market, just like there was going on at this Berbil market. He also remembered quite well how it was one of the wise elder ThunderCats, Tygra, who'd noticed Leon walking the night market alone. He also remembered the angry lecture his father had scolded him with, while Tygra sat patiently in the background.

* * *

Seven ThunderCats were seated around a oblong table with the ThunderCat insignia in the middle. Lord Lee-o sat at the head of the table, to his left sat his wife Lady Katsu, Tiberius, and Occy, and to his right was seated Jagger, Savannah and Kodera. They'd been discussing a rather important issue: The rebellious Mutants.

"The last reported trouble was a skirmish about two weeks ago," Occy reported, pushing spotted light brown hair from his chocolate brown eyes. "They set fire to the forest the Warrior maidens call home. We were able to stop the flames, before too much damage was done."

"I see," Lord Lee-o replied taking in the information. "Do we know what the Mutants were after?"

Tiberius shook his no. "We have no idea what those blasted Mutants were up to, but they haven't caused any trouble lately."

"Since then we've all been patrolling the area" Jagger added, "more frequently."

Lee-o nodded his approval. "Now onto a secondary matter." he paused a moment to make sure all eyes were on him. "We would like to leave my son here,"

* * *

"Asia to Leon, Come in Leon..." Asia imitated the control tower that sent ships in to space. "What were you thinking about?" He asked as Leon jerked his head around to look at him. "You were off in some other place."

"Nothing important," Leon replied shrugging.

"Then you won't mind sharing." Asia said as he inspected a piece of peppermint Candy Fruit.

"Just a countrymen market," Leon replied with another shrug. "Like I said, nothing important."

"I bet you never really get out of the Cats Lair much, back home?" Asia asked carefully selecting two pieces of the sweet fruit, and carefully placing them into his basket.

"I _am_ the future Lord of the ThunderCats." Leon said like that should be the answer to everything, a superior look on his face.

"That look will get you into trouble one of these days." Asia replied, sweeping his golden hair out of his yellow eyes. "Then where will you be?" He paid the Berbil and headed to another stall that sold different kinds of drinks. "What do you want?" he asked Leon.

Leon followed Asia over to the stall, and looked at the various colored liquid, ranging from a variety of bright colors all the way to a strange looking black one, Leon had never seen before. "I'll take water."

"Alright. You sure that you don't want anything other than that? It's boring." Asia complained, pointing to one of the bottles that held the darker liquid. "I'll take a clear one and a cola." he told the vender.

"Why would you want anything else?" Leon asked as he turned his back to Asia.

Asia quickly added a second clear one to the order and paid the Berbil. He never could tell if they were smiling, but he got that vibe that the Berbil was. Joining the 'formerly' prince by their space boards, he handed Leon a clear drink. "Are you sure that you know how to handle one this time?"

Leon rolled his eyes. The last time he'd been here, on third earth, Leon had been six or seven and he'd broken his arm falling off a space board. "Yes, I have ridden these on New Thundera previous to my coming here."

"Really? Wanna show me how much you've learned?" Asia hopped on to his and sped off in the direction of the Unicorn Clearing.

Leon jumped on his Space board a smirk playing on his lips, and sped off in pursuit. Soon Leon was flying next to Asia, successfully avoiding any and all tree branches without fail.

"You have learned well, grasshopper... But can you do this?" Asia asked as he did a cork screw around an old tree.

"Obviously," Leon replied as he too did a cork screw around the tree perfectly. "See?"

"You did that rather well," Asia said as he slowed his board and anchored it on the same tree. "would you like some candy fruit?"

"No, I'm good." Leon said looking in the direction of the Cats Lair. "We should be getting back."

"We're fine. Besides, we're not that far from the Market. Just a couple of miles. Any one can come and get us." Asia motioned to the fairly large area of the market. "we'll leave in a few minutes."

"Alright," Leon hovered with his board next to the tree Asia was anchored to.

Asia ate his piece of Candy fruit, and watched both the young lord and the horizon. Seems that the storm that had been threatening all day was about to break. "Come on, I'll race you back!" Asia teased, speeding off in the direction of Cat's Lair. Leon sighed following Asia on his own space board. He was glad they were going back now. The sky was darkening, and thunder could be heard behind them. They arrived at Cats Lair just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"That was close," Leon muttered mostly to himself, leaning his space board against beside the door.

"There you two are," came Jagger's voice from behind them.

"Yes?" Leon asked, "Were you looking for us?"

Jagger nodded. "Your father sent me to bring you and Asia to the conference room."

Leon nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both Asia and Leon simultaneously, before they both glared at each other.

"But father-" Leon began but his father held up a hand to silence him.

"It has been decided, Leon." Lord Lee-o said with finality. "You will stay here on Third Earth for the remainder of your summer break, and you will study what your fellow ThunderCats have to teach you. Do I make myself clear?"

Leon was about to argue some more, but then he caught sight of his mother's gaze and immediately bit back whatever he as going to say. "Crystal," Leon crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the marble floor.


	2. Blasted Mutants! Part 1

**Animecheetah: Hello, I just want to thank **Heart of the Demons **for reviewing the first chapter. Other than that I wanted to say that this fanfiction was rated T because of some up coming language as well as for violence. This is because I didn't want the mutants to be bumbling idiots, who never really come across as truly evil ****per-say. My mutants in this fanfiction tried to write as quite evil and as truly dangerous creatures, though that is mainly due to their fearless leader. ****Anyways, please read and as always review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Blasted Mutants! Part 1

"Who does Jagger think he is?!" Leon fumed as he road his space board, alone, through the forest. He'd about had enough of Jagger ordering him around, like he wasn't a prince and was a lowly Countrymen or something. "Go get Asia and go on patrol, he orders. Pft! I don't need Asia."

Unbeknownst to the young lord, three pairs of menacing eyes were carefully watching his every movement. Below in the camouflaging greenery of the forest shrubs were three of the Mutants inhabiting Castle Plun-Darr: a frog, a hyena and a king cobra mutant.

"Wait, until he comesss into range," the king cobra hissed at his companions.

"No, Morana, I can hit him from he-" the frog mutant had begun, but stopped cold at the king cobra's deadly glare.

"Wait, fool, or you won't live to regret your actions!" Morana threatened and let the amphibian squirm beneath his gaze a moment more before tearing his gaze back to the young lord. The Thunderkitten was just about in range for the knock out gas. "Now, Prior, Hyana!"

The frog and hyena mutants uncorked the grenade like capsules, and chucked them at the lone Thunderkitten. Grenade like capsules bombarded the young lord's space board. It took Leon a moment before he realized what they were. Quickly, he went to kneel and push the various capsules off the space board, but a wave of dizziness swept over then. The space board crashed into a tree, throwing Leon through the air and to the ground.

"Oww..." Leon moaned as he struggled to stand, but could only managed getting to one knee. The world was spinning around him, no matter how many times he blinked or tried to focus. He felt so weak, like his strength was somehow being sapped from his body.

"Hahaha! Your plan worked, Morana," cackled a feminine voice from in front of the young lord. "Those Thundrainium knock out gas grenades worked!"

Leon glanced up seeing a female hyena mutant, wearing a mask, towering over him. Immediately he reached for the ax that was strapped to his back, though his right arm felt like it weighed a ton.

"Uh-ah, Little Prince," a male voice said from behind Leon as a hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "I'll take thisss. You shouldn't handle such a weapon in your condition." mock concern dripped from the words. "We wouldn't want you to hurt your self, now we would Prior?"

"No, of course not, Morana!" another male voice, this one, though, like gravel. "That's our job!"

"Yesss," Morana agreed pulling Leon's arm tighter across his back, resulting in a pained hiss from Leon. Morana chuckled, grabbing Leon's fiery red hair and pulling his head back, so the young lord could see his face. "Now, be a good boy. Your life depends on it."

Leon could hardly focus on the cobra as the world was still spinning. He'd never been in so much pain in his life. No one had ever dared to treat him like this. He was the future Lord of the ThunderCats for Thundera's sake! "Bastard you'll-"

Morana saw the defiant fires in the Thunderkittens eyes, and noted the sudden look of superiority on his face. He would not take that from a _ThunderCat_. Bastard? _Him?_ He'd teach the brat the fear the other mutants had for the King Cobra Clan of Plun-Darr! Morana didn't hesitate upon hearing the insult shot at him, and pulled the boys arm right out of its socket. Leon's agonized scream was never heard, for the gas has finally knocked out the future lord of the ThunderCats before he could utter it.

Morana picked Leon up by the collar of his crimson tunic, and handed him to the hyena mutant. "Hyana, you and Prior'll take our prisoner to Castle Plun-Darr on the Skycutter."

"And what shall you be doing?" Hyana asked, putting Leon over her shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

Morana picked up Leon's ax from the ground, and swung it up on his shoulder. "I'll be delivering the news to the ThunderCats."

* * *

"Snarf Jack I-," Jagger stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Asia at the sink, washing dishes, and Snarf Jack tacking chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. "Oh, Asia, I didn't realize you were back so soon from patrolling with Leon."

"I didn't know I was supposed to be on Patrol with him." Asia replied, as he dried his hands on a towel he had draped over his shoulder.

"You didn't? I specifically-" Jagger stopped yet again in mid-sentence, shaking his head and a small frustrated hiss escaped his jaw. "Foolish boy! He must have gone out alone."

Alarms blared suddenly, as red lights began flashing all around them. Jagger darted out of the kitchen, followed by Asia and Snarf Jack, and up to the control center. Kodera and Occy were at the controls, and on the screens was a snake mutant approaching Cats Lair, a Nose Diver parked at the edge of the forest.

"Report!" Jagger demanded, moving to stand behind Occy.

"He fired a few shots before landing the vehicle, and approaching on foot," Occy reported as he pressed buttons on the control board. "Retracting the bridge now,"

"Let's wait and see what he does." Jagger ordered. "Kodera, if he makes for the Nose Diver, hit him with the Cats Eye Lasers."

"Yes, sir,"

For the next few moments all eyes were on the screen. They watched as the mutant made no attempt to jump the retracting bridge, and momentarily glared up at the giant Cats Lair eyes trained upon him. The mutant then did something the ThunderCats didn't quite understand: he chucked an ax across the gorge and onto the landing of Cats Lair, and then went back to the Nose Diver and sped off away from Cats Lair.

"Hold fire, Kodera," Jagger ordered. He had a hunch and he didn't like it. "Occy, zoom in on that ax."

"Why would a mutant throw away his weapon?" Occy muttered as he zoomed in onto the ax.

"He wouldn't, Occy," Jagger replied grimly as his suspicions were confirmed. "That is unless it was not his weapon at all. Unfortunately, we have a bigger problem at hand. For you see that mark on the blade of the ax? That blade belongs to-"

"Leon." Asia exclaimed recognizing the blade as the one Leon had shown up to weapons training with. "They have him, Or they wouldn't be giving us his ax."

"Correct, Asia." Jagger replied as he sunk into deep thought. If they tried to access the homing device on Leon's belt it would give them away, but if they activated one of the others, Asia could follow it and scout out where they were keeping him. "Asia, are you up for a scouting mission?"

"I guess, Jagger, If it will bring back Leon." Asia said determined to bring back the boy that his king had placed in his 'Tutelage.'

"Very well then," Jagger replied and went over to where the tracer devices were. "We're going to activate one of the homing signals that we put into Leon's cloths, in case something like this happened. We're going to need you to take one of the trackers and guide us to him."

"But can't you use the normal homing device?" Asia asked confused.

"If we do that, we'll give our selves away. We need to be stealthy in this operation." Jagger replied, as he gave him a short range and a long range tracker. "We'll follow you with the long ranged while you use the short ranged to find Leon. I would suggest heading towards Castle Plun-Darr. They most likely have him there, but be certain about it."

"Yes sir." Asia replied as he took the device and headed out of the control room to the vehicles.

* * *

As Asia slipped thought the trees on foot, he gripped the tracker in his left hand, hoping that they would be able to get to Leon before anything else could happen to him. Deadly scenes were playing them selves over in his head, distracting him often from the next branch or vine that he needed to cross. About fifteen minutes after he departed from the Lair, he found Leon's Space board stuck in a branch of a willow tree.

"Poor tree. I'll get that out for you." Asia replied as he pulled it carefully out of the tree. "There you go. I'm sorry about that, I'll see that you get you something for it." He said as he jumped on the board and proceeded to follow the ever growing signal. It was soon that Asia came upon Castle Plun-Darr.

"Asia to Cats Lair, come in over," Asia said into the com device attached to his shirt collar.

"We read you loud and clear, Asia," responded Jagger's voice from the intercom. "Have you found his location yet?"

"Yes," Asia reported grimly. "Leon's in Castle Plun-Darr."

"...I see, good work Asia. Come back to Cat's Lair. We need to come up with a plan."

"No, I'll get Leon out my self."

"Asia, I order you to come back to Cat's Lair."

"Sorry...Jagger...you're...breaking...you're...bre aking...up..." Asia said into the intercom before promptly dropping it to the ground and stomping on it. "Now, to save the brat."

Asia swiftly went up the drawbridge only to remember the security cameras that were on the outside. He jumped into the moat hoping that they hadn't blocked the water drain that had served Lion-O in the old tails. Finding it unblocked, by some miracle, he was able to enter the Castle and proceed to follow the signal. It led him up several winding staircases and down various halls. Castle Plun-Darr seemed to lack regular patrols, so it was rather smooth sailing for the ThunderCat...until he heard a scream.

Asia cautiously, but quickly moved towards where he thought the scream had come from. He came upon a brightly lit hall, where two mutants (Asia recognized as Prior and Hyana) were sitting at a large rectangular table eating what smelled like chicken. A third place setting was at the end of the table, a half eaten piece of foul on the plate, but no mutant was there. Rattling of chains and soft, but ominous speaking coming from a blocked off adjoining room, told Asia that the third mutant was none other than Morana. If Asia wanted to get into the adjoining room, he'd have no choice but to cross the entirety of the room to get there.

Asia needed a plan. He had to think this through. Another scream filled Asia's ears (this one more agonized than the last), and he clenched his hands tightly into little balls. He had to think about this clearly. Asia forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed a distraction. _But what? Did they have slaves?_ _There Mutants. Of course they have slaves!_ Asia scolded himself for not thinking about that earlier. Asia slipped away from the door way, as quietly as he could manage. He'd save Leon. He'd get the young lord out of this place. As he ran trying to find the dungeons, Asia prayed that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"Music to my ears," Morana chuckled, as Leon's scream floated through the air. He'd just kicked the little prince violently in the side. He most likely just broke a few of Leon's ribs.

Leon was chained tightly to the wall, doubled over in pain. Nasty bruises were forming in various places on his body. Leon's right arm hung, elongated and limp, and his right eye was swollen shut. Dried blood matted down his fiery red hair, and stained his brown trousers. Leon was already in more pain he'd ever been in his life, and it just kept getting worse. He was beyond tears. He was swimming in a sea of pain.

Morana knelt down on one knee to be eye level with the young lord, a smirk playing on his lips. He cupped his hand around Leon's chin, and forced the young lord to meet his gaze. "Have you had enough, Little Prince?" mock concern dripped from his every word. "I hope I haven't caused you too much pain."

Leon glared as best he could, with one eye swollen shut. He hated Morana. Yes, he hated Mutants in general (all Thunderian's did), but he loathed Morana more than just any Mutant. Morana was the one who'd caused him most, if not all, of the pain he now felt. Leon spit at Morana's face.

Morana hissed in disgust, his lips curling back to reveal two pairs of sharp fang's and a forked tongue. His hand shifted from Leon's chin, and took hold of Leon's throat. With his free hand Morana wiped away the spit from his cheek. "If you live through the next hour, you'll regret your action."

Leon didn't have time to contemplate what was about to happen to him, before agonizing pain washed over his body. Lighting fast, Morana shoved his long black nail into Leon's already swollen shut eye. The King Cobra mutant merely smiled happily to himself as his listened to the young lord's piercing scream, and slowly removed his nail from Leon's eye.


	3. Blasted Mutants! Part 2

**Animecheetah: Hello here is part 2 and thank you once again to **Heart of Demons** for reviewing this story. This chapter is a little shorter than the last couple chapters, though it wraps up part 2 nicely enough. **

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Blasted Mutants Part 2

"We've lost total communication with Asia's intercom, Jagger," Occy reported, glancing over at Jagger. He looked pissed. Then again, Asia _is_ generally then one who pisses Jagger off.

"Shall I fire up the Thundertank, Jagger?" Kodera asked, glancing over her shoulder. The current Lord of the ThunderCats had put him in charge, here on Third Earth, but for some reason he never reported Asia for his insubordination.

"Occy, contact Tiberius at the Tower of Omens," Jagger ordered after a few minutes of deliberation. "Inform him of the situation."

"Are we going to inform Lord Lee-o, about this?" Occy wondered aloud. It'd been troubling him that Jagger hadn't bothered to inform the Lord of the ThunderCats, that his _only_ son was in the hands of the mutants.

"While you're Informing Tiberius, Kodera and I will go backup Asia at-"

"That's all good and well, Jagger" Occy interrupted icicles hanging from each word as the Ocelot turned around in his chair, "but we need to inform our Lord of the situation at hand."

Kodera shivered as she felt the room temperature drop. She agreed with Occy. Their Lord should be informed, but she could also understand why Jagger was reluctant to. What could their Lord do? He was all the way back in New Thundera? He could do nothing.

"Occy, inform Tiberius," Jagger replied steel in his voice, "while Kodera and I are out backing up Asia. Now, our Lord can do nothing to save his son, back on New Thundera. After we have the young lord in our custody, immediately contact Lord Lee-o."

* * *

It'd taken Asia longer than he'd originally thought, to navigate the inside of the castle. After hitting his third dead end, Asia started wondering if he'd gotten himself lost, but luck was with the ThunderCat today. Asia turned a corner and found himself in the front hall, and according to a tail of one of many Lord Lion-O stories, Castle Plun-Darr's dungeon entrance was right across from the front hall.

Spotting the entrance, Asia darted across the hall and to the wooden door. He could hear the low moaning of the Brutemen. Asia sighed as he spotted the keys for the cells on the hook and proceeded to open each and every cell that held the very docile Brute men. He hoped to use this as his distraction, as he made his way back up the hall from where he'd come from. Once he was there, he set the alarm off for the dungeon cells.

* * *

As two mutants raced back long the hall, Asia crept to the door of the cell and in his best impression of a computerized voice say: "Prisoners are escaping from Dungeon Four through ten. Prisoners are escaping from Dungeon four through ten."

Morana swore and then hurried from the room, leaving the door open and a clear view of the young lord. "I'll be right back to continue our interview." He called over his shoulder.

Only after Asia was sure that he was gone, did he go to Leon. "Geese kid, you get yourself into more trouble than I usually do."

Leon looked up at his fellow ThunderCat. He held his left hand over his left eye, blood still seeping out from under it. A new pool of blood had formed beside the battered Prince. "Get these shackles off me."

"As soon as I do, we're out of here." Asia agreed and then set to work on un-cuffing Leon. "So, why did you go off on your own?" He asked as the last shackle fell from the young lord's appendages.

Leon breathed in sharply as Asia helped him stand, his left arm over Asia's shoulder's for support while the other hung limply. "I wanted to prove to Jagger, I didn't need a baby-sitter."

"Learn your lesson?" Asia asked as he moved as fast as he dared with out causing Leon more harm. As they reached the access point that Asia had entered through to begin with, there was more water than he had anticipated.

"Are you really expecting me to swim?" Leon asked incredulously. "I can barley walk on my own."

"No, I expect you to hold on to me as I swim us both across. Then we can ride your very own Space board back to the Lair." Asia practically snapped. "Just let me think, my lord." he tried in a softer tone.

* * *

"Jeeze, Castle Plun-Darr always gives me the creeps," Kodera muttered as it came into view. "We're here, Jagger," she said loudly enough for the Jaguar to hear in the back. "And it looks like the mutants already have there handsfull." Kodera added as they saw Prior, Hyana and Morana trying to heard the brutemen back into the Castle.

The back hatch opened, to reveal Jagger standing there behind the Thundertank's laser gun. "I'll be sure to try not to hit them, Kodera." Jagger aimed the laser gun at the Castle it's self, and fire a few shots. Hyena and Prior jumped out of the way of debree falling off the castle.

"ThunderCats!" Prior yelled panicking. "Morana, they're angry!"

"Damn them!" Morana swore as he jumped out of the way of more falling stone. "Forget out the Brutemen! Retreat back inside the Castle. We still have our trump card."

The three Mutants retreated, avoiding as many falling stones as possible, into the Castle Plun-Darr. Morana ran back up to the tower, where they'd kept the Little Prince, but to his dismay...Leon was no longer there.

"He's gone. There must have been a ThunderCat already in the Castle," Morana reasoned, eerily calm. "He must have been the one who let out the slaves..." Morana chuckled softly. They'd played right into the ThunderCats plan. He walked over to a near by window. As he looked out he saw Asia and Leon just reach the bank of the moats water. Kodera rushed over to help Asia and Leon into the Thundertank and then drive away back towards Cats Lair. "Well played ThunderCats. Well played..."


	4. Epilogue

**Animecheetah: Well, this last chapter is again a little shorter than prior ones, but Elven Archer of Rivendale and I think it wraps up the story nicely. We hope this ending will be to every ones liking. Thank you **Heart of Demons** for your reviews, they have been _greatly_ appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Epilogue

"Whoa, take it easy!" Asia exclaimed as he avoided being kneed in the back. He now stood next to, instead of sitting on, the hospital bed which held the Future Lord of the ThunderCats.

"A-Asia?"

"No, it's Snarf Jack. Of course it's me!" Asia snapped at the newly awakened young lord. His features softened a little though, as he watched Leon's right eye take in his surroundings. "You're safe, back at Cats Lair. You've been out for seventy two hours almost."

Leon visibly relaxed a bit. He was in Cats Lair. He was _safe_. Leon hesitantly moved his hand to his left eye. It was bandaged.

"No," Asia replied knowing what Leon was thinking. He shook his head, "You've lost sight in that eye."

Leon frowned, dropping his hand to his right arm that was in a cast. At least his right arm would heal. "Seventy hours?"

"Seventy Two hours and forty Three minutes, to be almost exact." Jaggar replied as he walked into the room. "We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I'm glad that you did."

"Some of the others were betting how long you would stay asleep." Asia replied in a nonchalant tone. Jaggar glared at Asia. "What? I'm just telling him how it's been around here."

"Who won the bet?" Leon asked, catching the small smile that Asia was giving him.

"Occy by a minute." Asia replied with a shrug. "He said seventy two hours and forty two minutes."

"Really? I would have thought Seventy two forty three." Jaggar replied with a smile, "But its time to really see how your injuries are healing." With gentile hands, they were able to turn Leon on to his uninjured side, and removed the bandages.

"Well, you know about your eye, but you also have three broken ribs, plus various other cuts and bruises that will heal fine on their own with out a scare to show for it." As they settled Leon back down on the mattress, Jagger retreated to the door.

"Try to get him talking about what happened in that Castle," Jagger murmured softly to Asia as he passed by him. "I'll be back to check on you a while later, young Lord!" Jagger called over his shoulder as he left the room, the door closing behind him.

"Well, between a rock and a pear tree with out a bird in it, I say that went pretty well." Asia tried to joke. Leon just looked at him with a weird look. "Okay that shattered into a Zillion pieces." Asia mumbled.

"What were you trying to say?" Leon replied.

"That it went well." Asia chuckled. "So you wanna tell me what happened in the castle?" he asked, not liking the look on the kid's face. "If you tell me what happened, you'll feel better and I'll tell you about when I got caught by them."

Leon glared, with his good eye, at Asia and shook his head. "No," Leon whispered as he closed his eye. He could still hear Morana's laughter; see his snake like face and slitted eyes. Leon opened his good again, his good hand clenching into a fist. "No, not yet."

"Why not?" Asia asked, a slight frown pulling at his mouth. True it had taken him about a week to start talking about his encounter with Morana's group, but he had never taken such a beating like Leon had. He had been lucky that Jaggar had saved him when he did. "You know what? Forget I asked about what went on. I have a feeling you got worse than I did when I met up with them the first time."

* * *

The quiet hissing of the door seemed overly loud to Leon's ears. Cautiously, Leon poked his head out and glanced down each hall on either side of him. No one was there. The coast was clear. Leon stepped out into the hall, the hissing of the door closing really seemed too loud to the Young Lord.

He walked hurriedly down the hall to his left. Moving was not without pain, though: thanks to his broken ribs, Leon continually felt a sharp pain every time he took a breath. His broken arm was in a sling and his damaged eye was bandaged.

Leon continued narrowly avoiding Jagger by slipping through a doorway. As quietly as he could manage Leon waited until Jagger had passed his hiding place; when Jagger had passed he let out a sigh of relief.

Quickly, Leon exited the room, and ran to the metal ladder that was bolted to the side of the wall. Leon grimaced about climbing them, but he wanted to be truly alone, and sort through his own thoughts.

* * *

The wind played with Leon's long red hair, as it whipped it around effortlessly. He sat a top the metal cat head of the Cat's Lair. His bent leg supported his elbow, which in rest his head in the palm of his hand. His golden eye stared out across the horizon.

"Oh, so there you are," a voice behind him sounded. Leon didn't have to turn around to know it was Asia, who was standing next to the opening in the metal cat's head. "You know, you've caused alarm among the others?"

Leon half smiled, keeping his gaze out over the landscape, "And not in you?"

"No." an annoyed edge creeped into Asia's voice, "You just annoyed the _hell_ out of me."

Slowly, Leon stood, his back still to Asia, "Is that-"

Suddenly, the metal cat's head began to move, throwing both Asia and Leon off balance. As Leon tried to find his footing again, the Young Lord miss stepped and fell off the edge.

"Damn it, Jagger!" Asia yelled into his com-device, "Stop moving the head! I'm on top of it! And so _was_ Leon, until a moment ago!"

Once the head stopped moving, Asia cautiously moved to the edge and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Leon was holding on with one hand to the bottom jaw of the metal cat's maw. "He's alive, but hanging onto the cat's mouth, Jagger."

"Hold on Leon!" Asia called down before climbing down to the metal cat's maw. He grabbed onto Leon's arm and pulled the Young Lord up and into the metal cat's maw.

"Hold on?" Leon asked breathlessly, sarcastically. "What else am I going to do? Jump rope?"

Asia just looked at him and then started to laugh. "If you can show that much sarcasm, why don't you show that much courage?"

Leon glared out into the horizon again, "When I met the mutants in the forest...they caught me off guard, with Thundrainium gas bombs. The space board crashed and I was sent to the forest floor. The mutants were there lying in wait for me. I went for my weapon, though I could feel my strength leaving my body, but...Morana caught my arm and pulled it out of its socket."

Leon looked back at Asia, "When Morana began to torture me, I promised myself, that I wouldn't allow myself to die at the hands of some blasted Mutants. And I intend to keep it."

Asia nodded, and offered his hand to help Leon to his feet. "That is a very good promise, but we'll have to make sure that you're able to hold a weapon once your arm heals fully."

Leon grasped Asia's hand and pulled, getting to his feet. "We will see indeed," he replied as he looked off into the distance by the right fang of the lair's mouth and in the general direction of Castle Plunn-darr.


End file.
